Legends:Selonia
Selonia foi um planeta oceânico do Sistema Corelliano. Ele foi um dos Cinco Irmãos, e planeta Natal da raça Seloniana. Descrição Selonia foi um mundo industrial, contendo muitas ilhas pequenas cercadas por um oceano global. Porém, para contornar esses obstáculos, os Selonianos cavaram uma elaborada rede de túneis sob a superfície planetária, facilitando o contato entre seus Clãs. Haviam rumores que diziam existir que o oceano do planeta era o habitat perfeito para monstros, uma vez que foi dito apenas que o oceano de Selonia era grande o suficiente para acomodar essas criaturas. As "tocas" e túneis Selonianos percoriam grande parte da crosta e manto, enquanto em órbita existiam os enormes estaleiros. Muitas das naves produzidas sobre Selonia eram construídas para uso dentro do sistema Corelliano, uma vez que os Selonianos geralmente tinham pouco interesse em explorar, por isso elas não eram equipadas com Hiperpropulsores. Uma das características mais marcantes do planeta era uma cordilheira vulcânica conhecida como os Picos da Terra das Nuvens, dizia-se que os picos eram tão altos que chegavam a ser obscurecidos pelas nuvens. Selonia ficava tão próximo ao planeta Corellia que ele era facilmente reconhecido por muitos Corellianos em meio a muitas estrelas do céu noturno. A espécie Seloniana vivia em tocas criadas em torno a uma fêmea fértil. História Acreditava se que os Celestiais moveram o planeta para a orbita de Corell, juntos com os quatro outros planetas, este movimento foi facilitado pelo Repulsor planetário e a Estação Pontocentral. Era desconhecido se a espécie Seloniana era indígena do planeta ou se teria sido transportada para lá pelos Celestiais. Sabe-se que o planeta foi anexado ao Império Infinito em 30.0000 ABY. Em 500 ABY, Selonia se unia a Drall e Corellia em uma tentativa fracassada de conquistar Tralus e Talus. Séculos depois, durante a Primeira Insurreição, o planeta foi tomado por Overden. Selonia foi e local de uma vitória da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes sobre a República Galáctica durante as fases iniciais das Guerras Clônicas Durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, o Orgulho de Selonia recebeo o nome em homenagem ao planeta. Durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica em 40 ABY, Selonia sofreu bloqueio pela Aliança Galáctica. por volta de 130 DBY, o planeta foi orbitado pelos Estaleiros Seloniano. Bastidores Embora as fontes anteriores afirmavam que o Selonianos eram nativos de Selonia , A The New Essential Chronology''indica que eles foram realmente transportado para o planeta pelos Celestials milhares de anos atrás. De acordo com o ''Cracken's Threat Dossier, os Picos da Terra das Nuvens estão localizados na parte norte do planeta em cinco ilhas. No entanto, o mapa no The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons''e sugerem que eles estão localizados em uma única ilha. Aparições * * *The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Side Trip'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Fontes * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' Categoria:Planetas do Núcleo Categoria:Planetas do Império Infinito Categoria:Planetas aquáticos Categoria:Planetas aliados à Confederação Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Separatistas Categoria:Planetas aliados à Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Lugares em Selonia